


Doppelgänger Frickery

by Helkavana



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism?, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Self-fuckery, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helkavana/pseuds/Helkavana
Summary: What is the fun in hologram technology if you can't watch yourself fuck yourself?
Relationships: Decoy/Decoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Doppelgänger Frickery

**Author's Note:**

> I am always horny for self-cest and Mirage gave me an opportunity ;)
> 
> Un-betad so ripperino about grammar mistakes.

Ooh, he was definitely not sober enough to decide if this had been a good decision or not, though his dick was definitely agreeing that this had been a very _very_ good decision.

Mirage had been playing with code around on a lonely Friday, sipping off of a mug filled with wine, no duties to attend to. He had the whole weekend for himself and his hologram technology. You know, the usual. Then suddenly, an idea had struck him. Essentially the idea was to create a little show with his holograms. Just to see if he could and also because he was hopelessly lonely even though his public-persona kind of gave the impression that contradicted that.

On other news though, he had succeeded in doing a 'little show' after more bottles of wine were bought and a few more lonely weekends were spent.

Now, in the present time, he had a painful boner, sitting on a chair far away from his bed, while two of his lookalike holograms were _going_ at it. Grinding real slow against each other, fully clothed. One writhing on the bed while the other copy was dominantly pinning down the former, smirking a trademark smirk. No sound was on except a lazy and sensual song in the background. He hadn’t yet programmed sound to the code, but he already had future plans to include it in. Probably also include in the option for nakedness, maybe a massive cock and an asshole added for aesthetic

The possibilities were endless.

Elliot fisted his lubed up cock in one of his hands, one hand propped against a table so he could lean his head against his palm. He held against breathless moans as he slowly went with the humping rhythm of his doppelgangers, starting from the base and ending in rubbing the tip, agonizingly slow, teasing. Elliot groaned.

One of the copies, the dominant one, was pinning the other copy's hands against the bed. Its enraptured gaze was upon the submitted copy's. Their gazes were heated, lust filled, life-like. It was so real that Elliot bucked into his hand, a jolt going through his body. The scene was obscenely hot.

His face burned as arousal and a pinch of shame mixed in. He was technically watching himself fuck himself. Instead of that realization turning him off, he felt his dick give a twitch. _God damn._

His breath hitched as the dominant copy suddenly in a predetermined action flipped the submitted copy on its belly. It pushed against the lowered copy so that the submitting copy was ass high, flush against the crotch of the dominant one. Without further ado, the dom started humping with renewed vigor. The copies were screwing their expressions in pleasure while the dominant mirage plowed through the other’s ass in quick swift pushes.

God, Elliot pumped his cock, his hand speeding up. It hadn’t even been that long and he already could feel the warmth in the bottom of his stomach spread into tingles across his body. He was so fucking close to climaxing. Fuck.

He arched back against the chair, his hips were moving on their own, jerking into the warm and lubed up hand. His other hand moved onto his chest as his head tipped back, heady eyes staring towards the bed. His moans became lewdly audible.

The dom grabbed the sub's hair and pulled roughly, biting roughly into the other's neck. He then watched the copy increase its speed into an inhumanely fast speed. It seemed to chase its own pleasure in lust.

If he was of sound mind at the moment, he'd be worried that the bed would cave in.

But god, the expression on the sub's face. Complete ecstasy painted clearly on its face. That was what tipped Elliot over the edge. The imagery and the imagining of, fuck, that could be him being destroyed into the sheets, being bitten into, claimed as someone else's

He gave out a guttural groan and threw his head back in euphoria. He stroked his dick through it as shots of white stream streaked his stomach. He could feels his body shivering, toes curled inwards. He never had come that hard or that quick in his life.

His body's tension slowly bled out of him, his breaths calming as he just breathed his body into relaxation. The afterglow was enough keep the shame at bay at what he had done, but he definitely could feel how tired he was.

Sleep was in the forefront of Elliot's mind as he stood up onto wobbly legs and shut off the hologram tech that was still playing. He walked up to the bed and collapsed into it, drifting off to slumber.


End file.
